Ezra Snaps
by fanfic trap
Summary: (This takes places before 4x24) Ezra goes to New York to find Alison DiLaurentis. But all of that is about to change when he bumps into two girls, who happens to be their cousins. Two new couples will be in this chapter
1. Ezrige

Chapter 1: Ezrige

Ezra was at the airport, taking a flight to New York.

He recently broke up with Aria Montgomery because Aria knew that Ezra know Alison DiLaurentis all these years and that she is alive. Aria and her friends, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings, know about this because Aria was the first one to find out by finding a bunch of papers about the girls and what they've been through. After the they found out the truth, Aria told Ezra to leave Rosewood for his own good and that Aria never wants to see and hear from him forever for what he has done. And Ezra kept that as a promise.

Ezra was on the plane, walking to his seat. When all of a sudden, he bumped into Paige McCullers.

"Mr. Fitz" Paige answered

"Hello Paige" said Ezra. "What brings you here?"

"Just need to think things through" Paige replied as she puts her luggage in the cabinets. As well as Ezra.

After they put their luggage in, they sat in their seats. Paige sat in the window seat and Ezra sat next to her. Everyone on the plane put on their seatbelts and the plane was taking off.

After three minutes, the plane was up on the sky. Everyone on the plane was now free to move about the cabin. Ezra and Paige didn't know that they were holding hands. Until they opened there eyes and saw their hands. Paige took her hand off Ezra's and apologize to him.

"So, what brought you here?" said Ezra

"Well, I recently broke up with Emily because I sent a letter to the police and she told not to and now she can never trust me. What about you? What brought you here?"

"Well, I broke up with my girlfriend because she thought I knew something and she told me that I should leave Rosewood and I kept it as a promise and I left"

"That's horrible" said Paige. "I thought Emily was gonna say that to me. But I'm pretty sure everything will all work out"

Just then, Ezra and Paige stared into each others eyes and their lips touch each other and started to kiss.


	2. Ezra's Cousins

_Chapter 2: Ezra's Cousins _

The plane landed in JFK International Airport. Everyone got off the plane and so did Ezra and Paige. They both exited out of the airport and took a taxi to Brooklyn.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

Ezra and Paige were sitting on a bench sitting on a bench at a park in Brooklyn and they were starring at the view of New York City. Paige had her head lying down on Ezra's right shoulder and Ezra has his arm around her. Until they both notice a hot dog stand. They both walked to the hot dog stand and they paid for their hot dogs. As they were walking back to the bench, they both bumped into two girls. Ezra recognizes the two girls and the two girls, whose names are Ginger and Brigitte.

"Ezra?" said Ginger

"Ginger? Brigitte?" said Ezra

"So wonderful to see you" said Brigitte as she hugged him around the waist.

"Hey, guys" said Ezra as Paige walked towards Ezra. "This is my girlfriend, Paige". Then, Ezra turned to Paige. "Paige, these are my cousins, Ginger and Brigitte"

Paige started to greet with them.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ezra asked

"Well, we came from the grocery store" Ginger replied, showing Ezra the groceries. "And we even got a little help by some two special boys to help"

"Move it, boys!" said Brigitte. "Move it, move it, move it!"

The two boys were Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2.

"We're moving" said Shinigamilover2

"We're moving" said Fanfic trap

"Hey, Ez" said Ginger. "Wanna come live with us?"

"Sure" said Ezra

All six people began walking to a black Ford E-Series van. They put the groceries in the back of the car. Everyone got in the car and Fanfic trap was driving off.

**_(10 minutes later)_**

They all arrived at Fanfic trap's house and Fanfic trap drove inside the garage.

"Alright" said Fanfic trap. "Everyone help"

Everyone got out of the van and grabs the groceries. They entered in the house and placed the groceries on the kitchen table.

Ginger comes in with a plastic box with movies in it.

"Okay" said Ginger. "Who brought a whole box of movies?"

"Oi!" said Fanfic trap as she walked towards Ginger. "Be careful". Fanfic trap grabs the box from Ginger, gently.

"These movies were found in a massive container that I own. Including video games. Video games are in here too" Fanfic trap explained **(A/N: It's true!)**

"Where do we sleep?" said Paige

Fanfic trap places the box on the floor.

"Follow me" said Fanfic trap as he, Ezra, and Paige went to the living room.

Fanfic trap moves the small table to the side with his foot and turned the couch into a bed. Fanfic trap sets an extra large blanket and a couple of pillows.

"This is where you both sleep" Fanfic trap said

"Thank you" said Ezra

Then, about a couple of minutes, everyone went to bed.


	3. Noah and Tammy

_Chapter 3: Noah and Tammy_

Noah Wilder was in his room, with supplies for a school project. Her partner is someone named Tammy Warner.

The door bell rang and Noah's sixteen-year-old brother, Scott **(A/N: An OC I made)**, went to get the door. He opened the door and standing on the doorway is Tammy Warner.

"Who are you?" Scott answered as he was chewing on his gum.

"I'm Tammy Warner" she replied. "I came here to see Noah Wilder"

"Yo, Noah!" Scott yelled. "Girl for you!"

Noah came downstairs, quickly, and made to the door.

"Hi, Tammy" said Noah

"I'll be in the kitchen, putting food in my stomach" said Scott before he went to the kitchen.

"Noah?" said Tammy. "You look different with out glasses. But it's a good different"

"Yeah" Noah replied. "So, come on, upstairs"

Noah and Tammy went upstairs to Noah's room and work on the project.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

"It's done" said Tammy

Noah and Tammy's project is something called "Psionic Headstrap". Meaning that if someone puts it on, they will have psionic abilities. Noah and Tammy already test it out and it worked perfectly.

"It looks so beautiful" said Tammy

Noah looked behind him and sees Tammy looking at the window to see the view. Noah walked towards her and sees the view.

"Yeah" said Noah. "It does look beautiful . . . like you"

Noah and Tammy looked at each other and they closed their eyes as their faces were getting close to each other. There lips touch each other and they started to make out.

They started making there way to the bed as they were still making out. Tammy was lying on the bed and Noah was on top of her. They started to deepened the kiss and they were tongue-kissing. Then, Noah started to pull Tammy's lower lip with his lips. After that, he started to leave trails of kisses down on Tammy.

After that, Noah and Tammy began to take off their clothes until they were both naked. They were both under the sheets and they began to make out again as Noah was putting on protection **(A/N: If you know what I mean)**.

As they kept on kissing, Noah rammed his hard boner inside of Tammy's pussy. Tammy moaned seductively through the kiss. Then, Noah broke the kiss and started to fuck Tammy hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yes, baby!" Tammy whined. "Fuck me deeper!"

"Oh yeah!" said Noah as he kept on fucking her. "You feel so wet!"

"Aw, yeah!" Tammy whined. "Oh, fuck! You're making me cum, baby!"

After two minutes, Noah pulled out of Tammy and they switch positions. Noah was lying on the bed and Tammy was on top. Tammy grabs Noah's boner and rammed inside of her pussy. Tammy began jumping up and down, making Noah penetrate her.

"Yes, baby!" Tammy exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! You're gonna make me cum!"

After a minute, Noah ejaculated hard inside of Tammy. As Noah was still shooting his semen inside of her, Tammy moved her hips front and back, side to side, and around as she was looking at Noah, seductively and sexually.

After Noah stopped shooting his semen, Tammy bent down and she and Noah began to make out.


	4. Mac and Emma

_Chapter 4: Mac and Emma_

Emma Wilder was on a date with Mac. They are going to see The Amazing Spiderman 2 in theaters. They have just order popcorn, sodas, nachos, pizza, hot dogs, candy, and other food that they've order. They have entered into Theater ten, where they are playing The Amazing Spiderman 2 and they got in their seats.

"Damn, baby" said Mac, looking at Emma eating. "How much can you eat? Save some for the movie"

"Well, your friends, Bloo and Coco, did the same" Emma replied.

_**(2 1/2 hours later)**_

Everyone in Theater ten exited out, including Mac and Emma. **(A/N: WARNING: If you haven't seen The Amazing Spiderman 2 yet, skip this part of this chapter. It has spoilers)**

"Man" said Mac. "I just can't believe that Gwen Stacy died"

"I know" said Emma. "I mean, how can she die by throwing out her back? I don't think that's possible"

"So, wanna head back to my place?" said Mac

"Yep" Emma replied

**_(At Mac's Place)_**

Emma and Mac were in Mac's bedroom. Emma was lying down on the bed and Mac was on top of her. They were making out like crazy. Emma was moaning sexually through the kiss. After they stopped kissing, they began to go under the sheets. Mac was lying down and Emma was on top. They began to take off all of their clothes and they were both naked. Mac puts on protection and Emma bends down to him to make out with him again. Emma broke the kiss and Mac rams his hard boner inside of Emma's pussy. Emma began hopping up and down as Mac was still fucking her hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck, yeah!" Emma whined

After a minute, Emma got off Mac and they both switch positions. Emma was lying down on the bed and Mac was on top. Mac thrusts his boner inside of Emma and starts fucking hard and deep. As Mac was still fucking her, he bends down to her face and kisses her.

Mac can feel his climax reaching up. After two minutes of holding, he finally ejaculates his hot semen inside of Emma. As he kept on shooting, he bends down to Emma and starts making out with her.


End file.
